1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a transmitter and a shortening method thereof, and more particularly, to a transmitter performing shortening by padding zero bits and a shortening method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadcast communication services in information oriented society of the 21st century are entering an era of digitalization, multi-channelization, bandwidth broadening, and high quality. In particular, as a high definition digital television (TV) and portable broadcasting signal reception devices are widespread, digital broadcasting services have an increased demand for a support of various receiving schemes.
According to such demand, standard groups set up broadcasting communication standards to provide various signal transmission and reception services satisfying the needs of a user. Still, however, a method for providing better services to a user with more improved performance is required.